momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Miyu Wagawa
'''Wagawa Miyu (和川未優) is an actress, former idol, a former member and one of the original member of Momoiro Clover. She is also a former member of Section 3's 3Bjunior and the one-shot units Hito Rikko and Creamytation. She left Stardust Promotion in 2011. Profile *'Nickname': Miyu *'Birth date': *'Birthplace': Tokyo, Japan *'Blood type': O *'Height': 160 cm *'Hobby': Listening to music, tennis *'Specialty': Making illustration *'Associated Acts': Momoiro Clover (2008), Creamytation (2011) *'Member color': Green (Creamytation) Member Notes *One of the original members of Momoiro Clover. Left in the 3-B Jr. LIVE: Nenmatsu da Yo! Zenin Shugo live concert along with Manami Ikura and Sumire Fujishiro. *She left because she wanted to do different activities other than being an idol. History on street live event]] She was active in entertainment industry since 2007. She had a supporting role in 2007 TV drama series Mahou Sensei Negima! as Nodoka Miyazaki. Miyu is one of the selected original member of Momoiro Clover and debuted on May 17, 2008. On December 29, 2008, she left Momoiro Clover in the 3-B Jr. LIVE: Nenmatsu da Yo! Zenin Shugo live concert along with Manami Ikura and Sumire Fujishiro. Manami and Sumire was transferred into another idol group Creamy Parfait. Miyu, however, didn't participate in another idol activities and announced that she wanted to do different activities other than being an idol.Miyu announcement (Mirror) On 2010, she acted on various TV programs and movies, including popular sunday tokusatsu drama Kamen Rider W. On January 10, 2011 in the event 3Bjunior 2011 New Year LIVE: 3Bjunior no ZERO Kara Start Mattero Sun Plaza!! she appeared with Sumire Fujishiro and Takai Tsukina as the one-shot unit Creamytation. Creamytation is intended as the reunion group for Creamy Parfait, the three members are former Momoiro Clover members. Around 2011, her profile was deleted from Stardust Promotion website. It is left unknown whether she is still on the entertainment industry. Discography Participated in :As Momoiro Clover member *3B-Jr. Petit Album (Ano Sora e Mukatte, MILKY WAY, Rough Style) *Iriguchi no Nai Deguchi (Ano Sora e Mukatte, MILKY WAY, Rough Style) Acting Careers Movie *2008.04 YOSHIMOTO DIRECTOR'S 100: Last Present *2009.04 Hana to Asuka-gumi Neo! *2009.05 Hitori Kakurenbo Gekijou-Ban as Mai Nakatsuka *2010.05 Mutant Girls Squad as Mina Todokoro *2010.08 Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate as Nagi Shimamoto (cameo) TV *Mahou Sensei Negima! (2008) as Nodoka Miyazaki, TX *Saitou-San (2008), episode 8, NTV *Top Sales (2008), episode 3, as Shibata Kaori, NHK *Ai no Gekijou: Daisuki Itsutsuko (2008), as Rin Yamamoto, TBS *Keitai Sousakan 7 (November 6, 2008), episode 30, as Mari Sakai, TX *Watashitachi Tenshi Da! (January 9, 2009), TBS *Shouri no Megami 4 -Variety-Hen- (May 2009), Chiba TV *Zenryoku Zaka (2009), EX *Uragoe Boys (December 21, 2009), as Yukari Nakamura, NHK BShi *Shouri no Megami Oshogatsu SP (January 1, 2010), Chiba TV *Yukemuri Bus Tour Sakuraba Sayaka no Jikenbo 2 (April 19, 2010) as Kakizawa Asami, TBS *Kamen Rider W (May 2010), episode 35-36, as Nagi Shimamoto, EX *Aoyama 1Seg Kaihatsu (June 25, 2010), NHK *Kodai Shoujo-Tai Dogoon V (October 13, 2010), episode 2, as Nozomi, MBS *Konaka Kouikkan Momoebi Gakuen #4 (October 17, 2010), SkyperfecTV CM *2008 Sega Toys Co., Ltd. - Jewel Pet Web Gurumi Kougyoku-Hen *2009 Coca Cola Japan - Motto Kazoku wo Tanoshimou! Project *2009 Astellas Pharmaceutical - Start Line-Hen *2010 Yoyogi Seminar - 2010-Nendo Seito Boshu koukoku *2010 Kowa Co., Ltd - Petit Unakowa (Steel Nomi) Music Video *2008 FAR EAST RHYMERS - Negai Boshi *2008 GReeeeN - Kiseki *2008 Yugin - Ano Hi no Futari no You Ni *2008 Bourbonz - Ai to Seishun no 3 Busaku: Autumn, Yukiguni, Kizuna *2009 SUPER BEAVER - Shiawase Web *2008 The Mahora News! Web Radio *2009 Bishoujo☆Kanikousen, episode 1, as Shiho *2009 Keitai Haishin Dorama Mahou no iLand: Norowareta Gakkou Taiikukan ~Tarinaimono~ *2010 Koiiro Waltz as Haru Trivia *She acted with another former Momoiro Clover member Yukina Kashiwa on her 2007 Drama, Mahou Sensei Negima. Yukina played as the leading role there. *Fellow former Momoiro Clover member Manami Ikura also acted on Kamen Rider W. Gallery Miyu_Negima_Promo.png|Mahou Sensei Negima (2007) Miyu_Stardust_2008.png|Stardust Promotion (2008) Miyu_W_Promo.png|Kamen Rider W (2010) Miyu_Stardust_2010.png|Stardust Promotion (2010) Miyu_Stardust_2011.png|Stardust Promotion (2011) References External Links *Stardust Promotion profile Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z Former Members Category:Creamytation Category:Creamytation Members Category:3Bjunior Former Members Category:1993 Births Category:December Births Category:Blood Type O Category:Members with Green Color Category:Actresses